Suite Life on Campus
by gabgaws12
Summary: Sequel to Seven Seas Prom and Graduation. So Zack is about to start college with Maddie,Bailey, and Cody at Boston College. The story is about their freshmen year at College. Zack has no idea what he wants to for a career. Can his friends help him decide?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving for College

**Note: This is the official sequel to Seven Seas Prom and Graduation. I have decide after thinking about for it for over a month that I have decide I am not going to finish Suite Life Hawaiian Style. I have decided to move on to Zack, Cody, Maddie, and Bailey in College at Boston College. I will explain what happen in Hawaii thought. **  
Please Read and review. I would really appreciate it.

Summary:Zack has to get used of the college life at Boston College and know that is totally different high school on sea, as he decide what he wants to do with his life, because he has no idea what he wants to do. So Zack is Undecided; with Maddie, Cody and Bailey's help can Zack decide what is major is going to be. Maddie and Zack have to learn to balance college and each other. How will there first year go and you just have to read and find out.

**The Suite Life on Campus  
Chapter 1: Leaving for College. **

**Zack's PVO**

**Tuesday, August 30****th****, 2010**

Hi Guys, it is Zack, I am back. I know I have not talk in to you guys in awhile since Maddie came aboard to save my prom and to be there for my high school graduation. So it has been about 3 months, how have you been? How was your summer?

I have been great, I also had a great summer hanging out and chilling with my girlfriend Maddie. Yes people, Maddie finally said yes to be my girlfriend during my senior prom on the ship, you people should know that already. Man, I love Maddie even more, now that I have had a chance to hold her, hug her, cuddle with her, kiss her, take care of her, and be her boyfriend for the past 3 months. It made me realize that I cannot live the rest of my life without Maddie. I love her more than life itself. I am happy that my Sweet Thang is finally my girlfriend. I am also super happy to spending my first year with Maddie, Cody, and Bailey at Boston College.

I am leaving tonight at 4:00 pm so that I can go check-in to my dorm room for tomorrow's orientation and for the first day of classes on Thursday. I am excited finally to be off to college with my girlfriend, my brother, and my brother's girlfriend. I have English Thursday at about noon. I love my schedule for college; I was smart when I made my schedule so that I can sleep in late for classes and stuff. I also have Math on Thursday at about 2:00. Therefore, I have only two classes on Thursday. I am excited for my schedule this year. I cannot believe that I am excited about school. I am Zack; I am not supposed to be excited about school. Nevertheless, I am ready for the next step on the road of life.

Yeah college is going to be great from Parties, Football games, Basketball games, and spending time with my favorite person in the world my Sweet Thang, Maddie. Finally, just being with Maddie for a whole school year makes me excited about college.  
Maddie dyed her hair now; it is back to her natural hair color for college, brown. Maddie original hair color is brown, she dyed brown she said when she was fourteen. The longest I have known Maddie it has always been blonde. I think Maddie's new hair color makes her look sexy as hell. Maddie's hair is also little shorter now, then when she came for my prom and graduation at end of the school year.

I forgot to tell you guys about my job that gave me for the summer after I came home from the Hawaiian trip. I am now working as lifeguard on the weekends at the Tipton, because Lance is on the swimming team in college for his team, Lance also is a fantastic swimmer. I am working on the weekends during Maddie's shifts at the Candy counter. I also always have my break when Maddie has break so we can hang out together in the employ lounge. I was happy Maddie gave me my chance now.

I just cannot believe that this Maddie's final year of college this year. My Sweet Thang is in her final year of getting her business and hospitality degree. I am so proud of her. Soon Maddie is going to be running the Tipton with Moseby as his assistant manager.

I have no idea what I want to do with my life after college. I have some ideas of what I want to become or go for in college. Right now, my major is undecided. I am taking a couple classes in different majors to look around, so I can find something I like to work as for my career.

Maddie is just happy, because I really scared her on our summer vacation trip to Hawaii by looking and visiting colleges in Hawaii. Because when I was there, I was looking at colleges in Maui. I really scared her when I went to look at the college they had there. Nevertheless, my Sweet Thang got my mind back on being at Boston College with her, by saying I will not be able to kiss, hold, hug, and cuddle with her if I go to college in Maui. I love Maddie, and Maddie is now my new reason for trying in school. So that I can get a great job and take care of my future wife Maddie. If I decide to go to college in Hawaii, I would be far away from her, I already waited 6 years for her to finally be my girlfriend, I don't want to lose her. I will admit, it took awhile to get Maddie to love me like I love her, but Maddie was while worth the wait.

I have go finish packing for college, I am almost done, and I have not unpacked since the trip or returning from the sea. I also am just packing up the big stuff, you know the Big TV for the living in my dorm room. My other TV is for my room with Cody.

I almost forgot to explain the dorm room situation. Cody and I got really, lucky to get the expensive co-ed dorm suite with Maddie and Bailey. I cannot believe that I got that suite. I am excited that my roommates are Maddie and Bailey, and Cody. I am excited on rooming with my girlfriend and my brother. We got the suite because London had her father talk to the dean of student for us. We all have to play a ¼ of the rent for the dorm. I also am going with Maddie maybe tomorrow furniture shopping for the dorm "Zack, Are you almost done packing". Cody says to me.

"Cody, are you almost done packing." I say to me.

"Yeah Cody, I am done, I just need your help packing up the XBOX 360, and the PS3, and the big screen." I say

"Zack, do you really need all that stuff for college now?" Cody says looking at me mad.

"Cody Yeah, I brought most of this stuff for college. So I am bringing it, so help me, or you can't use my new stuff, I bought for our new room." I say.

"Zack, I can't believe I have to share a room with you again, you're a pig to live with." Cody says to Me, Yeah I am the pig, he just shared a room with Woody for 3 years.

"Cody, this is to the dude who had spent 3 years as Woody's roommate. I cannot believe that you called me the pig. Woody's worst then me." I say

"Zack I will admit that you are a better roommate then Woody, At least Maddie is your girlfriend now. And she will probably want to spend time with you in our room, so I know Maddie will make you clean it." Cody says

" I will keep my side of my room clean in our dorm, because Maddie and Bailey are going to be in our room more, I love my Sweet Thang, I don't want her to yell at me and be mad at me like she was during my prom when she stayed in my room." I say to Cody.

"I am happy, that you're happy with Maddie. Who would have thought you and Maddie would be dating for almost 4 months. Zack got anything planed for your 4 month anniversary with Maddie yet." Cody says. As I pack up all my DVDs and Blue rays, and video games up for college.

"No Cody, I don't have anything planned just yet for my anniversary, I have always thought Maddie would be together, I plan to be with her a lot longer than 4 months." I say to Cody.

"Zack, Did Maddie, or Bailey tell you about the couch set, Me and the girls bought yesterday for our dorm room." Cody says.

"Yeah Maddie told me, that is awesome. Thanks." I say to my brother.

"Zack of course, I bought them to make our new dorm just like home. I want college to be great with our girlfriends." Cody says I hug my brother, and then finish packing. Then, Cody helps me bring the stuff down to the moving truck for college.

After finishing moving the stuff to the truck for college, Cody, and me have to go help Maddie and Bailey move there furniture for their room in our dorm apartment. I know the girls are going to need some muscle from their men, Cody, and me, or at least me, Cody not really have muscles. I help Maddie by grabbing her stuff for college. I am happy finally to be off to college. My Mom said she wanted to see me before I leave in the moving truck for college.  
This actually Maddie's first year where she actually is staying on the campus. She told me her first year of college she stayed at home to live to save money. Sophomore year, and last year she stayed at the Tipton, London's Dad let her rent a suite for 2 years. So Maddie is also excited to be living on campus with her boyfriend. I am also the first boyfriend Maddie's had since before she started college. Maddie said she did not want to go out with any other guy, except me after kissing me at Prince Jeffry's place.

After Maddie was fully packed for college, and so I checked my watch Maddie bought me in Hawaii during our vacation. Maddie is also wearing the heart necklace, with a picture of her and me in Hawaii. In addition, Maddie is wearing the charm bracket I bought her for her 21st birthday. The time was almost 4:00 pm. Therefore, it was almost time to say goodbye to Mom. It should not be as hard as last time or going on the sea because I am still in Boston in Chestnut Hill, Boston College campus only about 19 minutes from the Tipton Hotel.

After putting Maddie and Bailey's stuff in the moving truck, the track is full of Cody's and my stuff. We decide it is time to hit the road for us to get the truck back by 5:00. Therefore, we are going upstairs to say goodbye to my Mom, who is upstairs. I saw a new truck outside of the Tipton in front of the lobby. The truck was the new red 2010 Chevy Tahoe Hybrid. It is parked in front of our moving trucked we rented for a couple hours. I am pissed off that someone parked right in front of our moving truck. Jackasses, now it is going to take forever to get around that truck. I wonder whose tuck it is. They had better not run into to me.

I just cannot believe that Cody and I turn 18 in almost 2 weeks, in about 15 days actually. I am so excited for my birthday in a couple weeks, spending it probably with my girlfriend, my brother, Bailey, my mom, and just family and friends. Now I have to go upstairs and say good-bye to my mom. I am really going to miss; she has made the summer fun being backed home off the ship. I know I will see her still on the weekends when I am working, so I will probably visit her with Maddie and Cody sometimes. Now it is time to get ready for the next step in my life, College.

I enter the suite and my old suite and home during the time before I left for Seven Seas High program. I see my mom on the couch reading a book. She sees all of us enter (Maddie, Cody, Bailey), and me the suite. My mom first hugs Bailey and says something in her ear.

After my mom finishes hugging Bailey, My mom decides to hug Cody next and gives him a short kiss on the lips. She hands a gift of new plates and cooking equipment for college and our new dorm room. He going to Boston College to study cooking and became a chef.  
Maddie is next my mom hugs Maddie. I love that my mom treats Maddie like her own daughter; I know my mom loves Maddie. In addition, she is super excited about Maddie and me and prospect of Maddie maybe being her daughter in-law in the future. I hear my mom say to Maddie

"Maddie take care of Zack for ok, I know he has matured during his time on the sea, but Zack can still be troublemaker sometimes. Make sure, he does not get himself in trouble on campus, also make sure he does his homework. Also take care of yourself, and Maddie have some fun too with him." I was surprise to work my mom said to Maddie. My mom then starting to cry, even after seeing us go on the S.S. Tipton the past 3 years, she still gets all croaked up and cries even when we leave. I know I am next.

"Bye, Zack have fun at college, just make sure you don't have too much fun, study try hard, ask Maddie, Cody, and Bailey for help in your classes if you need it, and finally don't get into trouble please." Mom says to me while crying.

"Anything else Mom, I have to hit the road in a few minutes to go the dorm and unload all the stuff first before going and dropping off the moving truck back." I say to Mom trying not to cry like I did on the S.S. Tipton when we first went on the ship. I will miss my mom and I love her.

"Zack, I have to give your college going away present?" mom says, with smile now on my face. Maddie is holding my hand still, while I am watching my mom walk over to grab a little box; I wonder what it could be.

"Zack here you go." Mom says handing me the box to open. I open the box and see a key for something. I wonder what the key is four. It looks like a key for a car.

"Mom, what is the key for?" I say to Mom confused look.

"Zack, you know that truck outside the red Chevy Tahoe parked in front your moving truck?" My mom says. I wonder what she trying to get with car.

"Yeah Mom" I say back

"The red truck outside is yours, also it is for Cody if he wants to use it. I also put Maddie and Bailey's name on it so they can drive in case something happens. I gave to you so you can get to work and also so you come and visit me here at home more often." My mom says. My face expression right now is similar to the expression I had after Maddie kissed me on lips to give me confidence to beat the 8-year-old prince almost 3 years ago. I cannot believe my mom gave me a brand new truck especially after giving all of us the best Hawaiian Vacation ever this summer. My mom totally is the best mom ever.

"Thanks Mom, I promise I will try in college and also, I promise I won't get in trouble with the college or with Maddie. I am going to try hard to get my education with the help of Maddie and my brother, and Bailey. I love you Mom, you're the best." I say while giving my mom a tight hug and kiss on the lips thanking her for the new truck outside. I then wave before leaving the suite as all of us go outside to leave to go check-in at the college

I can't believe right now that the truck, I was pissed at outside for parking in front of us was actually my new truck from my mom. I cannot believe I got a car now. Yes, I know Maddie already said she is not going to bring her car until later on in the school year. I was kind of guessing that Maddie knew about my mom surprise for me the whole time. God, I love my Mom. Now, I have to check out my new 2010 Chevy Tahoe Truck.

When I reach the front of the lobby where my new truck and the moving truck are parked, then I read the license plate for the first time. I should have known it was mine by the licenses plate number: ZM11. It has my initials and my favorite number 11. I then hit the unlock button to open the cars doors to look inside my new toy.

I get in the front seat drivers side of the truck. I look around my new car. The interior is amazing nice in warm. Then I see Maddie get in on the other side of the truck on the passenger side. Maddie is looking around it, taking everything in. I love the smell of the new car and the smell the nice warm interior. There is iPod dock in it for my iPhone to listen to music and talk on the phone. In addition, the truck also has GPS system built into the truck, Maddie starts putting the Boston College Address into the GPS for us to get on road now.

Cody and Bailey decide to get into the back seats of the car to look around in the truck.

"Zack, how awesome is this car?" Cody says to me

"Cody the truck amazing, I can't believe Mom gave us me and you a truck for college. I wasn't excepting this. Mom really has topped it, I think this summer she spend the most money on us." I say to Cody.

"Zack, Your mom loves you, that's why she does that stuff for you guys, she wants you guys to be happy, and have better life then what she had." Maddie says with a smile

"I know Maddie, My mom loves me. She cares about all us Maddie, you, Cody, Bailey, and me. You guys ready to hit the road for college now. I want to get the moving truck back by five." I say to everybody in the car.

"Yeah Zack, I am ready, how about Zack, you and Maddie take your truck and Bailey and I take the moving truck and we will meet you at Boston College, last one there has to pay for the first tank of gas for the truck and also buy dinner tonight." Cody said to me making a bet.

"Deal, Cody, but you better have some money? Because, Maddie and I are going to win this race." I said to Cody.

After Bailey and Cody leave the truck and get into the moving truck, I turned on the truck start driving out of the Tipton driveway toward the highway to go Boston College. See you guys when get there. I cannot wait because I am ready for the Suite Life on Campus.

**Note: I was wondering what people thought. What do you think? What do you think of the start of the story? Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Suite Life on Campus  
Chapter 2: The Arrival **

**In Zack's Truck on the highway on the way to Boston College**

**Maddie's PVO**

Man, it is good to be going back to Boston College. Now, I am now ready to finish my bachelor's degree in Business and Hospitality. Yes, you Guys, I want to get a promotion next year to be the Assistant manager to Mister Moseby.

I know, I have said that I wanted to be a lawyer, or a teacher before. However, after thinking it over in my head for a while, I decide that I love the Tipton; and I love meeting new people at my job. However, I know I can raise a family there at the Tipton, I know I can because it has been my home away from home for the past 6 and half years.

I also want to make the hotel into my home for my future children and my future husband. I want my own children in the future to have same experience I did growing up at Tipton. I did grow up a lot from working there for so long. I have met many great people and made a whole bunch of great friends over the years at the Tipton, I wouldn't trade that experience for anything in the world, I loved it. If I could go back in time and redo it, again I would. I want my kids to have some things I did but better and not like my family was. I know my pay has sucked over the years at the candy counter, but it is getting better now that after working there 6 years, I have job security now and more benefits for working there for so long.

I just love my candy counter, I made it into my own imagine over the years working there. When Moseby took his job back as the manager of the hotel, he gave me the power to order the candy that I would be selling; also, he let me now order new snack food machines to make the candy counter better. I added a smoothie machine, a pretzel maker, a popcorn maker, and I added a cotton candy machine to the candy counter. I made the candy counter better than ever.

I know Zack still loves me when I am in my usual spot behind the candy counter in my Tipton uniform with my tie that he loves so much; I Know I am still his candy counter girl, and don't forget his one only Sweet Thang, I plan to stay his, forever and always.

I cannot believe my Zacky is going to be 18 in a couple weeks. It feels like just yesterday that Zack, Cody, and I were sneaking back though the vent after getting the 1 million dollar picture of the wedding couple during the first time I baby sited them for their mom. Man Zack was cute back then when he was 12. Now he is a hot, sexy, and almost 18-year-old man and all mine, and now he is ready to start college with me and begin his career. Zack is finally all mine, and now I am all his and we are not letting each other go.

I know Zack still doesn't know what he wants to do for his career or what his major is going to be, it's ok I will help him find a major and a career just right for him. Because I am, his girlfriend that is and I love him

I am also super excited to be staying on campus this year with my friends. I know I have awesome roommate in Bailey. Bailey and I have become like sisters over the past couple months getting to know each other and getting closer. I love Bailey and care about her as if she were my sister; also, I care about and love Cody as if he were little brother because over the years he has been. I really am happy that Cody and Bailey settle their difference, and got back together, they really do care for one another. I also know that they are meant for each other like Zack and I are, I think.

I do know when Zack kisses me on the lips or anywhere for that matter; I have a firework show going off in my head because of him. I love his lips there so soft and gentle when he kisses me. I just love it. I also love having Zack's big strong-arms around me every chance he gets.

I can still remember when I visited them on deck the first time, when I met Bailey for the first time, and almost got married to the 8-year old prince. Nevertheless, Zack ended up saving me from getting married to the little prince. That was also the day, Zack and I had our first kiss, which was also the day I fell head-over heals in love with Zack Martin.

I was afraid at first of telling him how I felt because of that stupid age difference between us. After leaving the ship, I really started to miss him a lot; I missed him calling me Sweet Thang everyday during my shifts at the candy counter.

Then 2 years later, Cody called me to invite me to come on board and go to their senior prom with Zack as his date. Because Zack was dumped and cheated on by his first real girlfriend of 6 months Maya, and he wanted me come on cheer him up and be with him to make him happy. I also agree come aboard because I needed to come aboard and fulfill a promise to love of my life and my old friend Zack. The promise the one I made back at my prom, which he saved me and danced with me at.

I had such a better time the second time around on the ship, because I got to spend most of the time with my Zack and my friends that I missed so much with them being on the seas. I also got to go to the awesome prom with Zack. The prom is where he asked me to be his girlfriend. I of course said yes. That week after the prom had to be the best week of my life, spending time with my man, while he worked at the smoothie bar and just being with him made me so much happier.

This summer was great with Zack it really was amazing summer. On my 21st birthday on the Hawaiian Trip we went on, Zack took me out to a romantic dinner on the beach, and then we laid in the sand with our arms around each other, while we watched the stars, Zack's arms holding me tight, keeping me nice and warm, felt so right. Zack also gave me a beautiful gold heart necklace with a picture of him in it for my birthday. I recently changed the picture to a picture of Zack and me in Hawaii.

In addition, Zack also gave me a gold charm bracelet to celebrate the start of our relationship together for my other birthday gift. He gave me a couple charms to go with the bracelet. The charms he gave me to start were a plastic Silver Star, the star symbolizes Zack's prom were we became boyfriend and girlfriend. The second charm was a red metal heart with a key, the heart and with the key symbolizes that I own Zack's heart; the next charm was a simple Z and M, meaning Zack, and Maddie. The final charm was a plastic palm tree to symbolize the Hawaiian vacation. In addition, there is nameplate on the bracelet in the middle; engraved on the nameplate was Sweet Thang, on the other side said Zack loves Maddie forever.

I also had so much fun back home this summer too with Zack, from going to the movies, hanging in the park across from the Tipton, going mini golfing, and other fun and romantic things we did together this summer. Zack can be so romantic sometimes when he really tries.

I have to say Guys; Zack really did scare me when he started looking at colleges in Hawaii where we were staying on vacation. He actually went to visit the University of Maui to look at it. I really was afraid of losing Zack again after not being to be able to be with him and able to see him for 2 years, while he was away at sea. He looked at colleges because I think he was having too much fun on the trip and he did not want to leave the island.

However, I told him "Zack, Are you really willing to give me up for Hawaii, after waiting 6 years to finally have me Zack. Zack, Is Hawaii really worth giving up the one girl you truly love to go to school in a vacation spot for 4 years. Zack, if you choose Hawaii, you will not be able to kiss me, hold me, hug me, cuddle with me, and finally just being able to love me like you have been over the past two months we have been together, because I am going to be 2 million miles away back in Boston at BC. So please Zack, choose me, and go to College with me this year, because I would miss you too much if you choose Hawaii over me." Then I kissed Zack passionately as if my life depends on it, because right now, it did, or at least my relationship with him did.

You guys should know his answer already, because we are on our way to college together, me and my Zacky. I know people I am gooooood, I know. I am really, not that good, Zack just loves me to death and doesn't want to be away from me again.

I love Zack's new truck. I feel so comfortable and protected sitting in it with Zack's arm around me while he is driving. I think he is driving a little fast for a new car he just got not even 30 minutes ago.

"Zacky Bear, don't you think your driving a little too fast with a new car that you are driving for the first time with?" I say to Zack while I am holding his warm, soft, and gentle hand. God, I love holding his hand. Yes guys, I am one of those girls that just really loves holding hands with my boyfriend. I always hold his hand, because I love him, and when I hold his hand, I know that I am always will be protected when I am by his side.

"Maddie, I sort of made a little bet with Cody, that we would beat him and Bailey to the dorm building on campus." Zack says with his smile, that I know and love so much.

"Zack, What do you get if you win this bet Zack?" I say to him, smiling right back at him.

"Maddie if we win then Cody has to pay for the first tank of gas for the truck, and also the losing couple has to buy the dinner for this evening." Zack says, while turning to get off on the next exit.

"Zack that is fine with me, I really don't want to pay for dinner tonight either, and Zack no bragging in Cody's face ok." I say back to him with a stern look.

"Ok Maddie, How far are Cody and Bailey behind us?"

"Zack they look like, there only one or two miles behind us." I say as Zack is now turning in the entrance to Boston College, Chestnut Hill campus.

**Zack's PVO**

"It is good to be the champion with Maddie." I say in my head while pulling into the parking lot of the dorm building for my new home for the following school year until Maddie graduates at least. I have to say Maddie does look pretty comfortable and sexy looking in my nice new truck.

Now that I won, I can bask in my glory of creaming Cody here, I know it is just a friendly wager between brothers. Now that I won, I do not have pay for dinner tonight or for the first tank of gas for the truck.

As I get out of the truck and go to Maddie's side to open her door for her. I am always a complete gentlemen when it comes to Maddie, from opening doors for her to help her sit when we are at dinner together and I know it makes her smile when I act like a gentlemen to her, I also just love her perfect smile.

I am just the kind of person to forget modern customs on how to treat a lady and act like the chivalrous man that I know I am for Maddie when she is around and she is the only girl I do it for. Maddie does not know that, I didn't act like this with Maya, when we were together. I did not do those things for Maya because I love my sweet thang more, and I want to take care of her and show how great and romantic I can be.  
I see my brother and Bailey pulling in backwards into the parking spot next to me. When they pull in, I know I have my sly smile on looking at them, knowing that I won. Cody opens his door and I say to him.

"I won the bet and the race fair and square, so you have to pay for dinner tonight, and the first tank of gas Cody." I say to my little twin brother of 5 minutes.

"Yeah Zack you won, you broke the law trying to win too, and you must have been driving about 70 to 80 miles an hour." Cody says, yeah that's Cody for you, getting all pissed that I just broke the speed limit.

"So Cody I speeded a little so what. I still won the bet and the race. Therefore, when the tank is empty for truck, I will come and find you to go fill it up with me. Also get ready for after unpacking because you going to have to pay for dinner tonight. And by the way, I won." I say, while Maddie then hits my arm for bragging to my little brother, whoops I broke my promise to Maddie of not bragging, that is why she hit me.

"Yeah Maddie, show him whose boss?" Cody says as he and Bailey are laughing at me for Maddie hitting me.

"Cody, Zack already knows that I wear the pants in this relationship, he already knows I am his boss lady." Maddie says back to Cody's comment a minute ago, and then Maddie kisses me passionately on the lips as she puts her arms around my waist. I then put my arms around her neck to deepen the kiss. God, I love Maddie's kisses, it is so much feeling and energy in them when we kiss each other. I know when I kiss Maddie; I have a firework show going off in my head because it is so great and amazing.

"Come on Zack and Maddie stop that, we have to go to the dorm lobby for check-in." Bailey says, while Maddie and I stop our public displays of affection, after our lips break apart. I then grab Maddie's hand as we start to walk in to the dorm lobby to check-in.

I then walk up to the front desk were a Boston College employ is and say, "I am here to check-in to the dorm and for the orientation tomorrow for freshmen."

"What is your name?" the person at the desk says.

"Zackary Martin" I say to the lady at the desk

"Here Zackary, here is your class schedule, your dorm room key, and your folder for the freshmen orientation tomorrow, please sign the following paper for me. The following paper is a contract says that you will provide by all dorm rules, and rules of the college." The woman says, as I sign the contract for the dorm. "Ok thank you, Good luck with the following year Mister. Martin." The woman adds after I finish signing.

"Thank you, have a nice year yourself too." I say back to the woman at the desk. As now, it is Maddie's turn.

"Name, and year please?" the woman says to Maddie

"Madeline Fitzpatrick, Senior" Maddie says to woman.

"Ah yes Madeline Fitzpatrick, there you are." Woman says checking Maddie into the computer. "Madeline, here is your class schedule, and your dorm key." the woman says handing Maddie her schedule and her key.

Then Cody and Bailey tell the woman their names and year so she can check them into the computer, giving them there class schedule, freshmen orientation folder, and dorm key. Then they sign the paper, which Maddie and I signed before them for the dean of student's office, and the dorm office.

After getting the key, we walk back outside to the moving truck to start unloading the truck to have the truck back in an hour. It is about 4:40 now, hopefully, it will not take us that long to unload the truck if we all work quickly. It really does not matter when we get the truck back; the moving truck place is only a mile down the road from the campus.

After opening up the back of the truck, I handed a couple small boxes to Maddie and Bailey for them to carry. As Cody and I bring in some of the bigger boxes of our stuff. I think I have a box full of Maddie's stuff, because on the box it says Maddie's stuff on the side. After going in the elevator to the top of the dorm building the fifth floor, I think. Our dorm room number is 1821; I see the door to our dorm suite.

Nobody has seen the dorm yet out of Maddie, Cody, Bailey and Me. Therefore, I am dying to know what it looks like. Then, Maddie puts her key into to the door to unlock our new home for the next school year.

I enter the dorm suite, into the hall of my new home and I see the kitchen when you first walk in on my right hand side. I then see the bathroom across the hall from the kitchen. We all then walk in the living room to see our new home for the school year. There is a room next to bathroom with a desk in it, which must be our office or something.

The next room we pass must be a bedroom, I enter the room to see inside of it must be a girls room because it has light purple paint on the walls of the room. The room has two closets in it on two sides of the room, probably for both roommates. I bet Bailey is excited to have her own closet for once, after sharing a room with London for 3 years. I then put down Maddie's box down as Maddie and Bailey claim this room. That must mean the bedroom on the other side of the dorm is my bedroom with Cody and the other is laundry room.

I enter the other room to look around it is same as the other bedroom with two closets on both sides; this room has a light blue paint for the color the walls on the wall like the living room. I then go back into the living room. The living room is huge. I have to say this dorm suite is about almost ten times bigger than my cabin on the S.S. Tipton and the suite back at the Tipton. I think my new home is awesome. The living room also has window that connects to the kitchen.

"Maddie, Bailey, Cody, what do you think of our new home?" I say, while I put my arms around Maddie, I see Cody do the same with Bailey.

"Zacky, the dorm is amazing; I don't know how we will ever thank London for this?" Maddie says in my arms as I hold her.

"I know Maddie, I know London can act like a bad friend sometimes and act like she doesn't really like us or care about us. I know, I always thought London was not my friend and that she did not care for me or like me. However, I can see now that I am her best friend along with Maddie we both our. Zack and Cody, you guys are her best guy friends." Bailey says hugging Maddie and Zack.

"I know guys London is a fantastic friend, Zack what do you think of the dorm bro." Cody says coming over to join our in on our group hug.

"Cody, I think the dorm is amazing, I can't believe I get to live here for next school year, with three of my favorite people in the world, Maddie, Bailey, and you." I say as everyone gives me another hug.

About 3 minute when we break apart, I know now it time to go unload the truck, then go return the truck and come home and unpack. "Come guys lots stop hugging, and go finish unloading the truck before it gets dark in a couple hrs." I say, as we exit the dorm to the elevator to go finish unloading, I think it should not be that long to get the stuff upstairs, because the elevator is huge. In addition, I have a moving dolly that came with the truck.

**Almost an hour later:**

I walk thought the door of my new home with the last box of everybody's stuff. This is box goes in the kitchen it must be plastic cups, and plates; it is not heavy at all. I walk right to the kitchen and put box on the floor as I see Maddie and Bailey are sorting the boxes to which room they need to go into. I then sat down on the nice new couch behind Maddie; I do not think she noticed me sit. The new couch set came with three things, a lazy boy-recliner, a love seat, and a three-seat couch with arm rests.

I then cover Maddie's eyes and say guess who. "Um let me see, is it the love of my life." Maddie says as I have my hands covering her eyes.

"Bingo Maddie, how did you know it was me?" I say to Maddie uncovering her eyes as she looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"For one thing Cody is in your room unpacking his stuff, and two he would also only do that to Bailey, and three I know your soft, warm hands any day, I love your hands there so soft." Maddie says to me.

I then sat beside on the floor with them to relax. I then took Maddie's hand in mine.

"That's the last of it. Thank God it's done…" I say to the girls with smile as I hold Maddie's hand.

"We're farfrom done, baby…" Maddie says to me back with the smile I know and love

"What do you mean?" I say back to Maddie confused

"We've still got to actually unpackall this stuff Zacky." Maddie says, to me back

"Oh right…" I say to Maddie

I see Maddie glanced at her watch and say, "Zack It's getting late. You and Cody should probably go return the moving truck before they close."

I nodded and say, "Okay…I'll go get Cody to return the truck...You girls stay here until we get back."

Maddie says back to me with Smile, "Zack will be here unpacking…Get back quick ok so you can help us finish unpacking also so we can go have dinner and I can show you guys around Campus

I then yell to Cody "Cody, time to go bring back the moving truck".

Then Cody comes out of our bedroom, and we leave to go return the moving truck to the rental place.

**After about 40 minutes later**

I then enter the dorm with Cody, as we now we have to go finish unpacking our stuff. "Ladies were home," I say to the girls who are in the kitchen finishing putting away stuff in there right place. I know tomorrow or Thursday, we have go buy some grocery so we can eat and live off.

"Zack…Cody…What took you so long?" Maddie says with a little anger in her voice.

"Maddie Honey, there was long line at the moving truck place because of all the college kids moving today into the dorms." I say to Maddie with the puppy dog eyes, I know she is sucker for them.

"Fine…Whatever… I forgive you, Zackary, go unpack your clothes, and make your bed." Maddie says, I know Maddie is still angry because she called me Zackary, when she is angry with me, she calls me Zackary. Man Maddie is acting and sounding just like my mom when she called me Zackary.

"Fine Mom" I say to Maddie quickly with small smile

"What did you just call me?" Maddie says

"Nothing….Sweet Thang" I say to Maddie back blowing her a kiss.

"It better be nothing Zack, now go finish unloading your crap so we can go get dinner and I can give you guys a tour of the campus and so we can go get our books before the bookstore closes." Maddie says still angry with me, she just needs sometime to cool off, she angry because I have not done any unpacking yet.

**20 minutes later**

I am finally done unpacking my room. I knew it would not take me that long to unpack my stuff and to arrange everything. I put my bed on the left side of the dorm. I set my bookshelf up with my videogames, and my DVDs and my Blu-Ray discs next to the TV on the wall in the middle. I then finished putting away my clothes in the closet and in my dresser. I then put my comic books and the scrapbook Maddie gave me in the drawer of my nightstand by my bed. I then set up the pictures I have of Maddie on my dresser. I put the picture of Maddie and M at my prom 3 months ago next to my bed on my nightstand. I look over to Cody's side of the room. I see he has his bookshelf set up next to his bed and all of his stuff is put away nice and neatly. I then lay in my bed and look at the picture of Maddie. I then hear a knock on the door.

"Come In." I say yelling to the person at the door. The door opens, and Maddie walks in and sees me looking at the picture of us on my nightstand, Maddie smiles at me, then comes over, and lays on the bed with me, I put my arms around her to cuddle her and hold her tight. Maddie then says to me;

"Zack, I am sorry about early for over reacting about you and Cody taking too long on bring the truck back. I just wanted everything to be perfect, and wanted everyone to be done packing so that we can go to dinner and I can give my new family a tour of the campus."

"It's ok; I know I should have gotten back quicker to help you guys unpack our new home. I also know how excited you are that I am finally at college with you, and you wanted to show me around give me the tour." I say to Maddie.

"Yeah I am super excited that you're finally here with me Zack at Boston College."

"I am sorry for calling you, Mom early," I say to Maddie, who looks not happy now again.

"Zack, that's what you called me?"

"I know Maddie, I am sorry, you just remind me so much of her when you were yelling at me and calling me Zackary." I say, as I start to tickle Maddie, and to make her laugh so she can forgive me.

"Fine Zack, I forgive you." Maddie says smiling after laughing from me tickling her.

"Maddie what time is it?"

"Zack, it's almost 7:30 why?"

"Come on, you have a tour to take us on?" I say to Maddie

"Sure Zack, Let's go…Zack, I love your room especially the pictures of me on the dresser."

"Thanks Maddie… Let's go get Cody and Bailey for tour and dinner?"

I then walk into the living room with Maddie; I see Cody and Bailey curled up on the love seat watching TV on my new big screen 60" inch flat screen 3D TV. I then looked around the living room there is table by the kitchen door. I see Maddie iPod charger dock on a cabinet in the living room and her CD player is there and next to it is Maddie's CD collection. Man Maddie, Bailey, and Cody did an awesome job setting are new living room up and making it like home.

Then we all left to go on the tour Maddie is going to give us of the campus. I know Maddie wanted to show me her college since she came aboard the first time when I saved her. She has not stopped talking about the place. Now her college is my college also. I love Maddie. I am happy she is excited I am here with her.

We leave our dorm building and start walking over to the student union and center in the middle of the campus, the student union is awesome, has a food court-type mall with Mc Donald's, Subway, Burger King, Wendy, and some other great restaurants. I see there is a sushi restaurant, I know how much Maddie likes sushi, and sushi is one of her favorite foods next to Italian. I took Maddie to a sushi restaurant during the Hawaiian trip for her 21st birthday dinner. I tried the sushi at Maddie's birthday dinner, I thought it was not that bad, I kind of like it. I also see there is a Dunkin Donuts outside part of the food court in the quad.

The student union also has gym and Athletic center with a swimming pool, gym has fitness classes, the basketball arena is there, also the football stadium is their too, and a weight room. I know Maddie and Bailey worked out at the Tipton fitness center every morning during the summer before Maddie's shift at the candy counter. I see Maddie go up to the desk of the fitness center and buy a fitness gym pass for all of us. Maddie then comes over and hands me the pass. I say:

"Thanks Honey, where to next on this tour, Sweet Thang?" I say to Maddie by giving her a tight squeeze to thank for her for the pass and the tour

"I thought we could go to the bookstore right next to us?" Maddie says taking my hand as we start to walk toward the bookstore

"Maddie it closed" I say to Maddie who looked Mad at me again.

"Zack, it's closed because you and Cody took too long to get the stupid moving truck back and unpack, so now we can't go get our books for this semester tonight." Maddie yells at me

"Sweet Thang, don't get mad me again, we already talked about it together remember, we can just go to tomorrow after orientation to get our books." I say to Maddie taking her into my arms

"Zack, I didn't want go to tomorrow because the lines are going to unbelievable to get the books and to buy them, with everyone having to be back tomorrow and with the orientation tomorrow for freshmen, Zack, I really don't want to spend the whole day in line." Maddie says to me trying to get out of my arms.

"Maddie, let's not deal with it tonight, and lets go find a place for dinner." I say to Maddie who then decides to just give in. Then Maddie hugs and kisses me and Maddie says after we break apart from our kiss, "Ok, I am hungry any way, it's been a tiring night so far, so let's go eat".

"Maddie, No any good pizza places around or on campus Sweet Thang." I say to Maddie

"Zack, how about we just go to Charlie's Pizza and Café? I want their last year to study for my business class with my friend Chloe for dinner, it was nice, and the pizza was good. Or Guys, we can either go home and order the food doesn't matter to me," Maddie says as I hold her hand as we walk back to restaurant court outside the student union.

"I think we should just go there and eat, Just hangout and relax and enjoy being on campus and were already out." I say to Maddie and Everybody.

"I agree with Zack, I think we should go to the restaurant for dinner, because we don't have soda at home or any food. I know two of us have to go the grocery store tomorrow for food."

**2 hours later back in the dorm.**

I had fun at Charlie's Pizza and Café tonight with my girlfriend, Cody and Bailey. I also had so much fun on Maddie's tour she gave us of the campus. I think I know the place pretty well now. Right Now, I am in my pajama pants right now and my red sox t-shirt in the living room watching Sportscenter on ESPN on the couch. I have to go say good night to Maddie in a few minutes; she went to her room a half an hour ago to go read before bed. I should be getting to sleep; I have to wake-up early tomorrow at 8:00 for the orientation. It is about 10:48 now. I am still hungry; I decide to grab a slice of pizza from the refrigerator where the leftover bacon cheese pizza is from early.

I then knock on Maddie's door to say good night,

"Come in" I hear my love say from the other side, I walk in and go sit on her bed. This is the first time I am in her room since they finish unpacking. I see Maddie's teddy bear that I gave her on her bed with her. I won her the teddy, when we went to Six Flags over the summer for a day. I also see Maddie is wearing a pink t-shirt saying, "I am high on love.", and Maddie is wearing baby blue sweat-pants too. Maddie looks sexy. I also see the same the picture I have of Maddie and Me at my prom on my nightstand, she has the same picture on hers too. Maddie also has pictures of me on top of her bookshelf, there also one picture of my mom, London, Bailey, and Maddie all together at the prom. I see another picture of my mom, Moseby, Cody, Bailey, London, Maddie, and Me together at the Tipton at the beginning of the summer. I then see a picture of Maddie's family together. However, mostly there are pictures of me on her dresser too, Like I have of her on my mine. I then curl in the bed with Maddie and pull her into my lap to hold her and put my arms around her.

**Maddie's PVO**

I see Zack on my bed with me, he came in to say good night, my roommate Bailey already sleeping so I have my light on the other side of the room on, I am reading the book I have been reading since the Hawaiian trip called the Great Gatsby. I tried to make Zack read it, but he said no, I thought Zack and I could read it together as a couple. I will convince him to read a book with me one day. I know he will love it. Zack holding me in his arms as we read together.

"Hey Zack, Did you have fun tonight on the tour?" I say to my boyfriend with a smile.

"I definitely had fun walking around my new campus with my beautiful girlfriend showing me around my new school and home for the next year. Maddie, BC is amazing."

"I am happy you had fun tonight on my tour I gave you of the campus. I also think BC is amazing too, I know it is no Harvard. But BC is better now that you're here with me." I response back to Zack, I did not get into Harvard because one they did not offer scholarship like BC did, and too BC was less expensive then Harvard. But Guys, it is ok, I love Boston College now, I am happy I chose to take BC's offer, if I didn't I wouldn't be with Zack right now. I would be at Harvard lonely without Zack. I know he would never get into Harvard.

"Zack, what time is your orientation tomorrow?" I ask Zack, who has his arms around me, and me sitting in his lap. I kiss him. Then Zack starts giving me back rub. He knows how much, I love his massages. He is strong. I also know how much he likes when I rub his back.

"Tomorrow Morning at 9:30, Sweet Thang" Zack answers with a smile as he plays with my fingers lovingly while he rubs my back gently

"Zack, How about I wake you up at 8:00 tomorrow morning, I want to be the first thing you see when you get up tomorrow?" I tell the love of my life while giving him a hug.

"I am beat, I need to get some sleep," I add to what I said as I start to pass out in his arms.

"Ok Maddie Goodnight, I love you." I hear Zack say to me, as he gives me hug and a kiss on the lips

"I love you too Honey" I say back to Zack

"Good Night my princess" Zack says

"Good night, my knight" I say to him as he tucks me in for bed. Then he leaves the room to go to bed. I set my alarm to 7:45

I am happy to be back at college. I am also happy Zack is here with me, I cannot wait to see what this school year has in store for me and my Zacky. Yes Zack is mine, I know I still can't believe even after 3 months of being together that he is mine and I am his. However, I love him to death, I am happy he is here with me for my senior year. This year is going to be the start of the rest of my life with Zack, I hope.

Good night Guys, see you tomorrow, I am tired.

**Note: I am done Yes I hope you liked it. I know nothing happen yet except for them moving in, and Zack and Maddie argument with each other over unpacking. I promise it is going to get better. So please review and tell me what you think. Peace I am out. **


End file.
